Seasons of Love
by LadyFoxy
Summary: What does an ill sweetheart, a cocky hunk, a feisty gal have in common? A friendship of a lifetime. Genma/OC *Title Change*
1. Friend or Foe: First Summer

Author's Note:

Hey, I re-edited this whole story, did some grammar corrections…

Hayate doesn't get enough love, either does Genma!

So that leads to the creation of this story. Enjoy!

* * *

"Hayate!" A young woman's voice called out from his front door.

"Yes, I'll be there in a second." Gekko Hayate coughed, getting up from his bed. He found the woman standing in his living room.

"You still left your key in the same spot." The woman grinned, "Hope you don't mind I just came in."

"Natsu-chan." Hayate's eyes widened.

"Yes, me." 'Natsumi' rolled her eyes, reaching for his arm, "Did you have dinner yet?"

"No, but it's fine---"

"How can that be fine?" She exclaimed, pulling him into the kitchen and pushing him down on a chair, "You sit tight, and I'll fix you dinner."

"It's not necessary, Natsumi." Hayate tried to ask her to stop. She had already pulled her raven black hair into a ponytail and pulled his long-forgotten apron out from his kitchen cabinet. She grimaced at the amount of dust on it and tossed it into the garbage bin next to her feet. She opened his fridge and frowned: it was empty. "How long haven't you cooked at home, Hayate-kun?" She demanded, folding her arms across her chest. He shrugged, "A while."

She sighed, opening the basket in her hand and handed him a freshly baked bun, "This is all I have now. Your favorite, remember?"

The familiar smell of bread relaxed him. He took it from her hand, "Thanks." He took a bite and soon the bun was gone.

"Have another one." She giggled, studying his face as he munched down another piece of bread, "You're like a starving zombie."

He just smiled, "What are you doing here anyway, Natsumi?"

"I'm just back for the summer." She sat down across from him and rested her face in her palm, "I pleaded my parents to let me come back to Konoha, even for a little while. For you, mostly."

"Me?" He asked, coughing.

Natsumi rolled her eyes again, "Yes, you. It's been four years and you still haven't learned how to take care of yourself."

"Has it been that long?" He nibbled on another bun she handed him.

"Unbelievable, huh?" She nodded, "You haven't changed much, Hayate. But you have baggier eyes than the last time I've seen you."

_Hayate and Natsumi were childhood friends ever since five years old; Hayate had always been ill, so in preschool he was usually ignored by his classmates. He would always sit on the bench facing the playground during recess and eat his medicine. Little Natsumi had noticed and been watching him since school started. One day, Hayate was fumbling with his medicine, trying to pour the powder into his water but his fingers were trembling, making it difficult. Natsumi strode over and offered to help. Her face puckered up in distaste when she smelt the bitter odor of his medicine, "Gosh, you have to eat this every single day?" she had exclaimed. Young Hayate laughed weakly, "Three times a day, actually." She smiled broadly, "Wow, you're really brave." She gestured to feed him the medicine, "I'm Natsumi."That's when they first talked. They quickly became friends and after they graduated, Hayate continued to go to ninja school and Natsumi just went to normal academic school. At age fifteen, Natsumi's parents decided to move to a smaller village for a 'simpler' life in the countryside. That's when Hayate and her temporary ended their friendship._

He remained silent, staring at the table.

"I'll fix you some tea and you can eat your medicine." She stood up.

"Well, it's getting quite late, isn't it. Why don't we meet up tomorrow morning?"

He covered his mouth as he coughed again, frowning. He didn't want her to worry about him. He had to find a way to first ask her to leave or else---

"Oi, Hayate, you ready to go?" A voice called from the door, followed with a knock.

"Oh, so you have another visitor?" She pursed her lips, "I'll go get the door for you."

"Natsumi---" Hayate stood up. Darn it.

* * *

Shiranui Genma nearly fell over when the door swung open. However, it wasn't Hayate who was standing before him, but instead a young woman. In fact, a rather pretty young woman, her age around nineteen and she had rage in her eyes. "Hello." He shot her a sly smile. _So, his buddy Hayate is finally getting laid?_

Who the hell was this guy? With a senbon or straw in his mouth, the Leaf Village headband tied on the opposite side with an 'I-don't-give-a-crap' attitude?

"I don't appreciate people visiting houses after nine thirty." She put her hands on her hips. Genma spotted Hayate standing behind her, who had a worried look on his face.

"And who are you?" Genma raised an eyebrow, eyeing the woman up and down. _Prostitutes usually don't set curfews, do they?_

"That's none of your business." She snapped, shooting him a death glare. "Where were you planning to take Hayate?"

"Uh, the bar." Genma answered casually, pointing at another crowd of people around the corner of the street, "Some of the friends are going out for a late night's snack."

"The bar?" Natsumi squint her eyes, "How dare you take him to a _bar_? Don't you know how sick he is?"

"Well…" Genma chewed on the senbon in his mouth, "It's not a big deal, we always go out at night."

Hayate sighed as he reached for Natsumi's wrist, "Natsumi, go home, please. We'll meet tomorrow, alright?"

"I don't have a home here anymore…I was hoping to stay over at your house…" She stuttered, "But I guess…" She glanced at Genma and his friends waiting across the street, "I'll go to a hotel or whatever. I'll see you tomorrow then."

She looked at Genma, "Please don't make him drink any alcohol. He's sick."

"We'll go to get ramen then." He shrugged, taking note on her concern.

"Thanks." She smiled, "He sure needs some warm food to fill up his stomach." She turned around and gave Hayate a squeeze on the arm, "And don't forget your medicine."

"Natsu-chan…" He started, but she was avoiding eye contact, paying attention at the pebbles around her sandals. She kicked at them unconsciously, "I'll get my stuff and leave."

She turned on her heels, stepping back into the house but Hayate grabbed her wrist, she spun around, annoyed, but her glare softened when she saw the look on Hayate's face.

"Stay." He said sternly, making her blush. He then turned to Genma, "Sorry, I can't go tonight. Tell Iruka I owe him one."

"Will do." Genma shrugged, eyeing Natsumi. Who was she to Hayate? He wondered, Hayate never missed Jonin/Chunnin gathering-dinners. She was an exception.

Hayate closed the door and sighed, "Natsumi, I'm sorry."

"It's alright." She shook her head, "I'm the one that should be sorry, I ruined you fun." He chuckled, "No, no you haven't."

"I missed those sleepovers we had." She giggled, tossing and turning in her sleeping bag, all giddy, "When was the last time, like…when we were thirteen?"

"Yeah." Hayate took in a deep breath. He did miss having someone to talk to. "I missed you."

"Me too, Hayate, me too." Natsumi nodded, "Who the heck was that guy at the door, by the way? He was…rather rude."

"That's Shiranui Genma, he's a close friend of mine." He explained, "He's not that bad, I think it's just a bad first impression. You'll see."

"Hmph, I doubt that." She curled up into a ball, hugging her knees, "I can't believe you go out to dinner almost every night with your pack of friends! Everything's changed. You used to be such an indoor-person, I had to drag you out now and then."

"I know." Hayate closed his eyes, "Becoming a chunnin examiner made me a lot more outgoing." The young raven-head yawned, "I noticed. Night, Hayate."

"H'm." was his response: they always knew when to end their conversation and call it a night.

* * *

"Natsu-chan, I'm on patrol this morning, I'll see you later." He wakened her, telling her softly. She frowned, pulling up the blanket in her sleeping bag to cover her head, "Bye."

Natsumi woke up after forty more minutes of sleep. Hayate would be back in an hour and a half; she figured he skipped breakfast, again. Humming a cheerful tune, she used the ingredients from Hayate's kitchen to make a decent breakfast. Toast with butter. "Well, at least it won't keep him hungry." She loosened her ponytail and stepped into the shower. One more hour, so she'd have enough time to change without making Hayate 'uncomfortable'. He was always so sensitive about her exposing her skin. He would scoff at her whenever she took off her jacket and only wore a tank top or a leggy outfit.

It was what made him cute, though. Like a protective older brother, which he basically was.

She continued to sing in the shower, completely unaware of who stepped into the house. Turning close the faucet, she wrapped a towel around herself and her hair. Natsumi heard the kettle whistling, "Shoot." She hastily opened the door and hurried to the boiling kettle, pulling off the plug. Hayate's medicine had to be poured into boiled water immediately. Natsumi grabbed a bowl and poured the water in, followed by a small pack of his medicine and stirred it with a wooden spoon.

"That stuff stinks, I wonder how Hayate stands it." A voice sighed behind her. Natsumi shrieked, jumping up. It was that ruthless guy from last night---Genma. "And good morning to you too." He smirked, chewing on a piece of toast.

"What the heck are you doing here?" She demanded, forgetting that she was only in a towel, "And that's supposed to be Hayates'---"

"Hayate asked me to come over to fetch you, we're going for breakfast."

"But I cooked---" She folded her arms across her chest. Genma crossed his legs, enjoying the view in front of him, "Oh well, I'll tell him you blew off his plan." Her face reddened, snapping furiously, "Fine! Where to?"

"Uh, don't you have to go put on some clothes first?" Genma raised an eyebrow. Her face burnt in humiliation, clutching her towel tightly around her naked body, she still managed to scoff, "Pervert!" before stomping off to change. What an awful second impression!

She quickly threw on some clothes, tossing the towel wrapping her hair onto a drawer. Coming back out to the kitchen, she put her hands on her hips, "So?"

"Let's go." Genma held his chin up high, the senbon shimmered under the light. She walked over and snatched it out of his mouth, "Why the heck is this thing? A toothpick?"

Genma shot her an annoyed look, "Um, it's a weapon?"

"Oh." She nodded, "Well, it makes you look arrogant and---"

"I don't care what you think." He grabbed it back from her and placed it back to his mouth, "And your hair is wet." She shrugged, "It'll dry."

"H'm." He turned his back to her, gesturing her to follow him.

* * *

They walked on the dirt streets in Konoha Village, not saying a word. Natsumi was finger-combing her half-wet hair, unaware of a bigger pebble and tripped over it. She let out a huge gasp: Oh crap, she was going to fall face down! Squinting her eyes close, preparing for the pain in the next three, two, one---

A hand grabbed onto her arm, right before she crashed onto the rocky road.

"You okay?" Genma asked, putting another hand on her shoulder. She gave him an appreciative smile, "Yes, thank you---"

Unfortunately, Natsumi failed trying to stand up. Instead, she hissed in pain, collapsing down, clutching her ankle. "Ow! I…I think I sprained it."

"Let me see it." He crouched down and inspected it her injury, "Yeah, you sure did. And a few scrapes too. Don't worry. We'll get you patched up in no time."

"But, but, but---I can't even stand up!" She exclaimed, almost whining, "Are we late? Is Hayate waiting for us?"

"Come on now." Genma cooed. She blinked at him, utterly confused. He sighed, remaining in a kneeling position, but turned around so his back was facing her, "I have to carry you."

"You mean give me a piggy-back ride?" She laughed out loud. He shot her an annoyed look, "It's not like I'm going to leave you here. Come on."

It was actually so nice of him; Natsumi thought, she would never have guessed he was a caring person due to her first impression of him. And second.

She pursed her lips, slowly draping her arms over his shoulder. Genma grunted a "Hold tight" and she obeyed. Positioning her legs around his waist, he boosted her up from the ground. She let out a small giggle, "Thank you for doing this, I appreciate it."

"Yeah, sure, whatever." He mumbled, continuing to walk.

"I'm sorry about what I said about you earlier," She lowered her head, "I shouldn't have judged you by your…erm…appearance."

"You really shouldn't." He agreed, not saying much.

"Yeah, so…uh, sorry." She blushed, "I heard you and Hayate are good friends?"

"You betcha. Hayate's my bud. We got each others' backs."

"Then you should really reconsider taking him to the bar."

"We don't let him drink sake, only tea or water, don't worry. We care about his health too, you know."

"Oh." She answered guiltily. She really misunderstood him. About five minutes of silence, Genma suddenly asked, "Who are you, anyway?"

"I'm Natsumi." She rolled her eyes, "I'm Hayate's best friend."

"Oh, so you are that Natsumi." He emphasized on the 'oh'.

"What," She quickly said, "Did Hayate say anything about me?"

"He did mention he had a childhood friend who later moved away from Konoha. His eyes sparkle whenever he talks about you." "Really?" She chirped, lighting up at his words.

"Yeah, but you were…" He seemed to have a hard time picking a word, "a lot…different than I pictured you'd be."

"Is that so?" She raised an eyebrow then sighed, "Well, I still suppose I'm sorry that I came off as bitchy."

"Nah, you're alright." He spit his senbon onto the ground, "Here we are." Genma announced. "Hey, Hayate!"

Their friend spun around, his dark eyes widened a little, "What do we have here?"

"I---"

Genma stepped in and answered for Natsumi, "She fell down, spraining her ankle. She needs a little medical treatment."

"Oh, it's lucky that we have Shizune here." Hayate asked the Tokubetsu Jounin who was a medic expert to heal her wounds. After Natsumi thanked Shizune, they began to have breakfast.

Hayate was secretly feeling jolly---his two friends were now slowly getting along. He wondered what happened between the two supposed-rivals?

"Thanks for carrying me this morning, Genma-kun." Natsumi smiled.

"See you, Genma." Hayate greeted his friend goodbye. Genma gave the two of them a salute before he walked away with his hands in his pockets.

"He's not too bad, right?" said Hayate as he unlocked the door.

"Yeah, you were right." Natsumi blushed, "I'm glad I got to understand him a lot more."

Soon, the three of them became good friends.

In fact, best friends.

* * *

**A/N: **

**I'm sorry for drabbling through how they became good friends, I just didn't think it was **_**that**_** necessary. By the way, Natsumi stands for 'summer beauty'. **

**I hope you all liked it so far and reviews would be great!**


	2. Shattered, Scandalous, Sexy Second

Author's Note:

Hi! I'd like to thank you if you are reading this! It means you actually like this story and even bothered to read the next chapter! I really appreciate it.

Here's the second chapter, enjoy!

* * *

"Ahh, it's freaking hot." Natsumi groaned, wiping sweat off her forehead with her handkerchief, she readjusted her backpack on her shoulders and continued walking. The huge, tall post with Konaha's symbol on it was in sight. She quickened her pace. She wanted to sit down and have a cup of ice cold water. She had been walking for three whole days from her home to Konaha. Yes, walking. Not jumping branches like a ninja because she wasn't one. Dragging her tired feet, her eyes fixated on the ground, she approached the gate. "You looked exhausted." A deep, familiar voice said, making her look up. "Genma!" Natsumi exclaimed, throwing her arms around him. He was startled by her embrace for a moment, then patted her back, "Heavy luggage, I see."

She nodded, rolling her eyes, "You have no idea."

"Need some help?" He offered, eyeing her backpack.

She grinned shyly, "Yes, please?" He smirked, ruffling her hair. She smacked his hand away in a playful fashion, "Don't, I haven't washed my hair in three days. I forgot to bring my shampoo."

"Gross." He stated, gesturing towards her bag. She gave it to him after she smacked him on the back for his comment then stretched her arms, "So much better, thanks." He flipped it onto his back, shrugging, "Sure thing."

Natsumi's lips couldn't help curve up into a wide smile, "I missed Konaha."

"H'm." was the amber-haired man's answer.

"I missed you too." She admitted, blushing a little.

"H'm." Genma had the same answer, but with a smirk playing between his lips.

"How's Hayate?" She asked, hurrying up towards his footsteps.

"Good, he's doing pretty well." He gave her a smile. Oh yes, Hayate was doing great, falling in love, getting a girlfriend and all.

"Where are we going anyways?" She asked, blinking.

"My place." He answered in a casual tone, "You can use my bathroom."

"Wh-what?" She stammered, "But that'd be a tad inappropriate."

"Well, your other choice is to head directly over to Hayate's with you looking all greasy." He stopped and eyed her from head to toe.

The bastard was right. She pouted, "Fine."

Genma opened the door to his house and lead her inside. He put down her bag on his sofa and sat down. "Don't you lock your door?" Natsumi asked, standing in front of him awkwardly.

He shrugged, "I didn't think I needed to bother."

"Oh well." She raised her brows, "So?" Throwing her arms out, she looked at him quizzically.

"Go take a shower." He yawned, crossing his legs in a non-mannered way.

"Where's the bathroom? You didn't even bother to show me." She snapped, pissed off at his 'I'm so cool' attitude. He nodded towards the door behind her, "Just over there."

"Oh." She mumbled, zipping open her backpack and quickly gathered out a change of clothes. She shot him a death glare before turning her back him.

"Don't worry, I'm not a pervert." He called behind her back. She slammed the bathroom door shut, making Genma chuckle, "It's not like I haven't seen anything."

* * *

"Hi Hayate!" She greeted, giving her old friend a hug. Genma gave him a salute, "Natsumi-chan's idea, let's go for a walk."

"I'll be right back." Hayate told the two and disappeared into his bedroom.

Bright yellow pedals caught Natsumi's attention. She walked over to the window, where at least five sunflowers were neatly placed in a vase. Her fingertips trailed the contours of the pedals, admiring them silently.

"Hayate's got a girlfriend, y'know?" Genma tilted his head, "That's why there are sunflowers. She gave them to him."

Natsumi nodded, "Oh, I see." Genma swore he saw a flash of disappointment in her eyes. She looked down at the floor, then back at him, "I bet she's brilliant."

"She's in Anbu. They've been together for four months now." Genma explained concisely. Natsumi picked at her fingernails, "That's great. Good for him."

"You sound disappointed." He pointed out, moving the senbon in his mouth from left to right.

"I am not!" She snapped furiously, a little too defensive. "I'm not. I feel happy for him. For them, I mean."

Genma closed his eyes and nodded, "Of course."

She snorted, giving him a punch on the back, "I hate you." He smirked.

"I'm ready," Hayate reappeared in his living room, adjusting his headband.

"Let's go." Genma threw an arm around Natsumi's shoulder. She growled under her breath, but didn't push him away.

The three friends walked through the streets, finally stopping at their destination, the grassy hill along the river.

"Ahh." Genma plopped down, crossing his arms behind his head.

Natsumi sat down next to him, looking through her picnic basket, "Buns?"

Genma clicked his tongue, closing his eyes. She rolled her eyes, irritated.

"I'd like one." Hayate spoke. Natsumi smiled; he hardly spoke on the way, he just chuckled a little at Natsumi and Genma's arguments.

She picked up the basket, wanting to hand it over to him, but he had already sat down beside him and reached over. His hand brushed against hers, making her blush.

"You're quite flushed, are you alright?" Hayate asked, concerned.

"…yeah, I…I had some sake before I went over to yours." She lied, "That's why."

"I didn't know you drank." He pointed out, biting on the baked bun.

'I don't.' She thought, secretly glad that he knew her. "I do." She muttered.

"You have sake?" Genma sat up, "Pass some over."

"Gee, you don't have to be so rude, a please would be nice." She reached into the basket and handed him a glass bottle.

"Do you have an extra cup? I'd like some too." Hayate asked. His answer was a glare from Natsumi, "No, only tea for you."

His shoulders hunched down. He had finished the bread in his hand and began picking at the grass. Natsumi sighed, "I'm sorry, Hayate-kun, I'm just looking after your health." "I know." He gave her a weak smile.

"Speaking of you," She lay down on her back, her hair tousled around the grass beneath, "I heard you have a girlfriend."

Hayate's face actually flushed red. He looked almost healthy, his rosy cheeks contrasted against his pale face, "Yes."

"What's her name?" She asked, trying the best to sound casual.

"Yugao Uzuki." He answered, starting to pick at the grass again.

"That's a pretty name." She murmured, then turning back to him, "She must be beautiful. You should ask her out someday so Genma and I can meet her."

"I met Uzuki already." Genma yawned, "Don't pull me in this."

She dug her nails into the dirt. Why wasn't Genma participating in making this easier for her? "It would be awkward," She pouted.

Hayate laughed gently, "Yugao would love to meet you. Genma, you should tag along, Natsumi would miss you if you didn't."

"Miss him? Please." Natsumi rolled her eyes, "He's a jerk."

"Hey, my credit ain't that bad." Genma argued, sitting up.

"Oh yeah?" She pushed an index finger against his chest, "I don't think so."

Hayate chuckled, which was followed with a cough, "I swear, you two are meant for each other."

"Her? Please."

"Him? Please."

The two of them said at once.

This just made Hayate chuckle more as well as Natsumi blush redder. Genma just lay back down, closing his eyes once again, obviously annoyed.

"So we'll meet in two days at the tea shop, you bring Genma and I'll bring Yugao. She'd be delighted to meet you." Hayate beamed. Natsumi returned a small grin, "We'll see you then."

"Troublesome, troublesome." Genma muttered, "Bye, Hayate."

"Thanks guys." Hayate coughed, "Goodnight." He gave them a playful hint in the eyes before closing the door. Natsumi clenched her fists. Seriously, Hayate was getting on his nerves. Is it true that love can blossom a person…like make Hayate a little more fun and teasing?

* * *

"Come on, now." Genma said. It was easy to sense that he was irritated, "I still have to take you back to your place and go home."

"H'm." She mumbled, following him.

The two of them were silent on the way to her hot springs hotel. Genma was walking in a rather fast pace and Natsumi was struggling to keep up. It was midnight and the stores along the streets were closed. Darkness was all around. To be honest, Natsumi feared the dark, it made her extremely insecure and feel as if she would be swallowed into a black hole.

"Genma." She whispered, reaching forward to clutch his sleeve.

"Admit it, you are jealous of Uzuki." Genma suddenly said, turning around to face her. She was taken aback by his sudden accusation; "Yeah right."

"And you want me to tag along, just so when you meet her it wouldn't be as obvious that you're jealous." He continued.

"I don't know what you are talking about." She insisted, her hand still stubbornly grasped on his sleeve.

"Natsumi, it's not the first day I known you." He sighed, "You obviously like Hayate." He began to walk again, causing her to almost trip over. Her hand had left go and Genma turned on a corner.

"Genma!" She hissed, "Don't leave me here!" With the dim moonlight, she managed to catch up to him and to his dismay, she reached for his hand and clasped tight on it, "I'm scared of the dark." He didn't know why, but he stroked the back of her palm with his thumb, trying to comfort her. She was like a terrified little bunny---very different from what she usually acted.

"And yes, I like Hayate. But not like how you think." She swallowed, "I love him, as a brother. It's just…I couldn't handle the news. I mean, him having a girlfriend. He's hardly spent any time with any women…but me. It's all new for me…you know. To 'share' Hayate with someone else."

"Here's you." He stopped in front the hotel, letting go of her hand.

"Genma." She began, wanting to explain more. He shook his head, "You should go to sleep." She wanted to cry, he was misunderstanding everything!

"Genma, please." She grabbed onto his sleeve; once again.

He ignored her. Instead, he lift open the curtain and pushed her into the lobby. Genma glanced at the counter, where the fat, middle aged hotel owner sat. He was eyeing Natsumi up and down like a piece of meat, which instantly ticked Genma off. To her surprise, Genma grabbed her waist, making her squeal. He spat his senbon onto the wooden floor and yawned at the owner, "Goodnight."

The owner muttered a "'night" and quickly looked away. The hotel was cheap and customers were normally lower class visitors from outside the country, so Natsumi was quite an eye candy---but the owner never thought that a well-respected Tokubetsu Jounin would visit!

"What are you doing?" She demanded with a small squeak.

"Woman, shut up." He clicked his tongue, kissing her on the top of her head, "Just act along." He pulled her closer next to him. She smelled quite lovely. How come he didn't notice before?

"Where's your room?" He asked, his voice low. She pointed towards the end of the hallway, "The second last room on the left." He nodded, walking her there with his hand protectively around her waist.

She unlocked the door, getting inside and immediately pushed his hand off her, "What the hell was that all about, Shiranui?" She demanded, "Taking advantage of me like that?!"

He snorted, "I just saved your skinny ass, at least you could be more thankful."

"I still don't know what you are talking about." She looked away from him, frowning.

"Are you telling me you didn't notice that pig of a manager eyeing you up?" Genma scratched his chin, annoyed at how naive she was.

"No, he's quite a sweet old man." She tilted her head, "Wait…you said he was checking me out?!"

"Uh, didn't I just say that?" He rolled his eyes, "Do you understand the risks of staying at this kind of place?"

She shrugged, "I just figured I'd be mostly hanging out with you and Hayate, didn't matter where I stayed."

"Seriously, are you that stupid?" He shook his head in despair, "Don't you even know the simplest thing to do to protect yourself?"

"Well I'm sorry, I'm not a ninja, so no, I don't!" She snarled, "What are you going to do, bite me?"

"You…" He stared at her in disbelief.

The two of them glared at each other for seconds, which seemed like forever. The angry tension was building up so fast, Natsumi could feel herself trembling. Neither of them looked away from the other, locking their eye contact.

"Woman, you drive me crazy sometimes…" He spoke, his voice husky. Her green eyes met with his brown orbs---then it was like electricity.

He stepped forward and pressed his lips against hers. Her eyes widened at the action but became instantly addicted to his taste, his smell…

"Genma…" She murmured between the kiss, "Genma." His fingers ran through her silky raven hair as her hands pressed against his chest. His tongue probed into her mouth. A small moan came from her throat. She realized his hands had traveled from her hair to her neck…and down to her chest; he was gently squeezing her left breast from above the fabric of her clothes. She was melting under his touch, but somehow she had the willpower and strength to push him away. "Genma." She panted, he stepped back and stared at her: her lips were swollen, moist and slightly apart, her eyes misty and cheeks burning red.

He reached over and cupped her face, "Natsu-chan." His hands were warm and soft and---no. "This was…wrong." She stammered, quickly looking away from him, "We shouldn't have done it."

His index finger traced the contour of her lips and she was trying her darn best to suppress the urge of licking it.

"Genma-dan---" She bit on her tongue before she almost called him 'danna'. She can't, they can't…they were supposed to be best friends! They were just in a middle of an argument, then bam! How could they just randomly hook-up?

And that kiss was…steamy. And she wanted more. No.

"H'm?" Genma smirked, "What were you going to say?" He was clearly teasing her, as his fingertips trailed up to her eyebrows, smoothing them, "You shouldn't frown so often, you're much prettier when you smile." She bit her lower lip, he was being so…sweet.

"Genma-kun," Natumi's voice cracked, "I…I think you should go."

His body stiffened and he let go of her, taking sudden interest of the moonlight outside the window, "Good night, Natsumi." He said in a low voice.

"Good night." She swallowed, her eyes darting from the floor to ceiling--- anywhere but his intense brown eyes.

He left from the window, not wanting the hotel manager know she was now alone. He reached for a senbon from his back pouch and placed it in his mouth, chewing hard on it. He clucked his tongue and leaped from a building's roof to another, the further away the better.

At five in the morning, Natsumi had checked out of the lousy hotel. At six o'clock, she had fled Konaha.

"Where's Natsumi-chan?" Hayate asked the next day, his voice rather lively as he held his lover's hand. They were waiting in front of the tea store. Genma rolled his shoulders, "Dunno, perhaps she forgot." As if he didn't care.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading. Please R&R!**


	3. Third Summer: Truce

"Hey!" Genma greeted Natsumi with a smile as he approaching her. She was prettier than ever, he couldn't believe another year had passed; that night still seemed like yesterday. "Hi, Genma-kun." Natsumi smiled politely. He winced mentally at her coldness.

"Hi, Natsumi-chan!" Hayate walked towards the two, "You just left us last year with any notice, you had me worried sick."

She grinned apologetically, "I sure do hope I didn't make you physically sick." Laughing at her own little joke, she hugged him, "I missed you so much."

"No hug for me?" Genma joked, partially, making himself feel less awkward.

Natsumi shot him a quizzical look. Did he seriously not get the hint? She didn't want to have a 'friendly' conversation, nor did she want any physical contact with him. "No." She giggled, not wanting Hayate to notice the tension between Genma and her.

Genma clucked his tongue in annoyance; this woman sure knew how to push his buttons.

After having dinner, Natsumi had offered to walk Hayate home, just to get away from the awkwardness with Genma.

"What's wrong between you and Genma?" Hayate asked.

"Nothing." She looked away, blushing. Was it that obvious?

"Natsu-chan." Hayate cooed, touching her arm, "He's not here, you want to talk about it?"

His female friend licked her lips nervously, "Alright." She told him everything; feeling slightly embarrassed, but thanks to the always sweet and caring Hayate, he made her feel comfortable with sharing their 'secret'. When she finished, the brown-haired, pale man had a smile on his face.

"What?" She put her hands on her hips, "Don't laugh," She poked him on the chest, "It's not funny. I had the courage to tell you, don't you make fun of me."

His laugh became a cough, "I'm not laughing at you, Natsumi. It's just…so obvious." She raised her eyebrows in confusion.

"The attraction between Genma and you." He explained.

She felt her face warm up, "There is no…attraction, whatsoever. We fight almost all the time."

"That's exactly it." Hayate shoving his hands into his pockets, "Lovers have different ways of…expressing their affection towards one another."

"Hayate!" Natsumi giggled, giving him a playful punch on the arm, "Since when did you become a love guru?"

Hayate blushed, coughing while admitting, "Since I met Yugao."

She lowered her head and began picking at her fingernails. "You know, I was…sort of jealous when I found out about the update on your love life. I mean…we're supposed to be best friends and you didn't even bother to share this kind of news with me!"

"Well…you were the one who decided that we shouldn't write each other letters in the year and just talk about everything in summer." Hayate pointed out. She sighed, "True. I'm sorry. I just felt left out."

He grinned, giving his childhood friend a squeeze on the arm, "Don't worry. I'm still your best friend and we shall stick together through everything till the end. I promise you that." Touched by her friend's sincerity, Natsumi beamed, hugging him for the third-hundred thousand time, "Thank you, Hayate! You're the best thing I could ever ask of."

"And perhaps I'll go to Genma and your wedding!" He joked. Well, partially.

"Hayate is a baka!" She shrieked in embarrassment, slapping him on the back several times, "Gosh!"

He chuckled and began to cough, "Okay, okay! Natsu-chan, you're killing me!" She stopped immediately, glaring at him, her face completely red. Hayate blinked innocently at her with his dark eyes. The two of them burst out laughing.

* * *

Later that evening, Natsumi strolled over to Genma's house, knocking on the door. He swung it open impatiently but had a smug, amused smirk on his face when he found out it was her. "Look…" Natsumi began, Genma stared at her intently, "Let's just put the past in the past."

"What?" He asked, dumbly.

"I don't want us to feel weird being with each other. I mean, we're friends, right?" She laughed nervously, "And last year, that was a random hookup…"

He rolled his eyes, "Woman---"

"Listen!" She stomped her foot like a spoiled brat, "We're friends so we shouldn't have inappropriate physical contact---"

"Woman," He still cut her off, "I don't even care what happened last year. This year's summer is this year's summer, let's start over fresh."

He swore he saw a sparkle of relief in her almond round eyes before she flashed him the first sincere grin since this summer, "Friends?" She held up her pinky finger.

"Friends indeed." He nodded in agreement, 'pinky-promising' with her.

"Yay!" She threw her arms around him, almost jumping up and down. "Woman…" He grunted at her merriness. He did miss the heck out of her.

* * *

The following week, the three friends went out to dinner at a luxurious restaurant. A waitress leaded them to a lounge Natsumi had previously reserved and settled down. She sat next to Hayate whereas Genma sat across from her.

Natsumi stretched her legs and they brushed against Genma's. He raised an eyebrow with a puzzled look on his face at her, but she didn't seem to notice or mind the fact that they were having physical contact. Slightly inappropriate too. Her smooth, bare legs were brushing against his unconsciously. She ignored him, continuingly chatting with Hayate about things they should order from the menu.

The waitress came back to collect their menus and order their meals. She was constantly batting her eyelashes at Genma and shooting dirty looks at Natsumi, which made her roll her eyes. Genma and Hayate both saw the silent interaction between the two and gave each other knowing glances. _Women._

When the sultry waitress left, Natsumi left out a huge sigh in disgust, "Genma, that woman is so totally hitting on you."

As if he didn't know already. The waitress had touched his shoulder, flashed him flirtatious smiles and winks…"Oh." He said.

Natsumi gritted her teeth. 'Oh' was all he could say?! The waitress was practically drooling all over him! "Well…you should ask her out." She suggested. He glared at her in disbelief. She moved her calve up and down his, giving him a sweetly venom-filled smile. Genma cursed under his breath; _hell, did this woman know what she was doing? _

Natsumi nudged Hayate with her elbow, hinting him to play along, "Genma's being single for a pretty long time, right?"

"Uh, indeed." Hayate chuckled, "And that lady is quite…hot."

Calling a woman hot? That was so not Hayate. Natsumi bit on her lip to keep herself from not bursting out in laughter.

Genma massaged his temples, closing his eyes.

The waitress came back, rather eagerly. "Oh, are you alright?" She asked, worriedly, putting a hand on Genma's shoulder, "Sir, would you like some sake?" His eyes snapped open, "That would be fantastic." And he flashed her his trademark smirk. The waitress blushed, pouring sake into his cup.

Natsumi clenched her hands into fists, her nails digging into her palm. She didn't know why she was feeling like this? Angry? She didn't want Genma treating other women like this, only her---No. Genma was _just_ a friend. That's all.

She pulled her legs away from his, pretending as if nothing happened. She drank the whole cup of water, slamming it down onto the table. The loud noise startled Hayate. He tilted his head and looked at Natsumi, whose perfectly knitted brows were furrowed then at Genma, who was laughing and joking with the seductive waitress. _Oh, someone's jealous._

"Oh, excuse me." Hayate cleared his throat, addressing the waitress, "May our meals begin to be served?" She stopped and wiped her hands on her apron, "Yes, of course, sir." She quickly hurried off.

"What's wrong, Natsu-chan?" Hayate asked, even though he knew exactly what was going on.

"Nothing." She mumbled, pouring herself another cup of water. She looked up at the two of them, taking a deep breath and grinned , "Cheers?"

"Cheers." Genma and Hayate said together, clanking their glasses together. The sound of Hayate's cup of tea, Genma's glass of sake and Natsumi's cup of water made a crisp 'clunk' before they drank it down.

Genma studied Natsumi's low-hung face. She was definitely upset that he was purposely flirting with that waitress---which made him smirk. She did care.

Straightening his left leg under the table, his ankle touched her right. Her head shot up, looking at him. He gave her one of his famous half-grins. She pouted.

He moved his ankle up and down her leg, making her a little giddy in her chair.

"Are you alright?" Hayate asked, curiously. Natsumi nodded.

Food was served and it sure was delicious. They began eating and Natsumi's feet were kicking gently at Genma's. He did the same back.

Hayate accidentally dropped his chopsticks and immediately bent down to reach for them and his eyes widened when he saw the scene underneath the table. _Were the two of them playing footsie right there next to him?_

He coughed, trying to sit up but instead banged his head on the table.

"Awe, Hayate." She patted his head gently as she lifted him back up, "Are you okay?"

"---yes, yes." He continued to cough, sounding like he was choking, "I'm perfectly fine." _These two were so unpredictable. _

* * *

"Best friends forever." Natsumi whispered upon Hayate's ear as she embraced him, "You take care. Don't forget your medicine."

"Don't worry," He gave her a pat on the back, "Be safe."

She turned to Genma, whose hands were stuffed in his pockets.

She exhaled, "Bye, Genma."

"H'm." He chewed on the senbon in his mouth. Natsumi rolled her eyes , snaking her hands around his waist, "I'll miss you."

"H'm." He mumbled, patting her on the back as well. He hated saying goodbye. Especially to her.

"And I do recommend you go out with that waitress lady." She murmured, letting go of him. It was his turn to roll his eyes, "I'll miss you too, woman."

She stuck her tongue out goofily. At least she got him to say it!

"See you two next year!" Natsumi waved enthusiastically before leaving Konoha once again. Little did she know next year would be completely different.


	4. Fourth Farewell

Genma picked her up at the Konoha gate as usual. Natsumi was happy, he could notice easily. She was humming while she linked her arm with his. "It's such a beautiful day." She commented as they passed a park where children were chasing each other around.

"H'm." He nodded, letting her pull him wherever she wanted to go. They sat down at a bench, overlooking the playground and sandbox. "Hayate and I used to hang out here after school." She took off her shoes and kicked at the sand.

"Oh." He answered. He liked how their knuckles were gently brushing against each others, she wasn't doing it intentionally…but there was definitely chemistry going on. He pushed her on the swing for a while before she collected her shoes. He put an arm around her skinny shoulder, knowing she wouldn't protest. In fact, she wrapped an arm around his waist, giving it a squeeze. As they passed Gekko's house, she skipped along the pathway leading to the door. "Let's go meet up with Hayate, and perhaps grab a snack."

"Err…Natsumi--" He couldn't stop her. She had swung open their friend's door, shock was the only thing written on her face.

"Where's Hayate?" Natsumi demanded, looking around the empty house, "Did he move somewhere else? Why didn't he tell me---"

"Natsumi," Genma's eyebrows furrowed, biting on the senbon in his mouth, "Hayate…Hayate's dead. He died while fighting---I thought you knew."

"What are you talking about?" She left out a weird laugh, "Hayate's not dead, he can't be…This isn't funny anymore, okay?" He noticed she was trembling.

Genma reached for her shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze, "Natsumi-chan…"

"No, no." She shook her head, murmuring to herself, "He's not. He promised, he…"

"I'm really sorry." He said, sincerely.

"What do you have to be sorry for?" She snapped, angry tears rolling down her eyes, "You didn't kill him."

"Natsumi." Genma looked at her, his heart tied in a knot when he saw her crying, he never saw her cry. She was so independent and strong-willed.

"I can't be here…" She wiped her tears away with the back of her hand, "I can't be here." She pushed passed him, wanting to leave the house that once belonged to Hayate. He reached for her arm and pulled her in for a tight embrace. He figured she would fight him off, but instead she just collapsed into his arms, "Why…why did he have to…"

Die. She couldn't say that word. She never said it in front of Hayate and didn't have the courage to do so even now.

"He died, but he died bravely. He died of defending Konoha." Genma patted her back as his raven-haired friend sob into his chest, wetting his vest. "Shh, shh…it's alright, I'm here."

'But Hayate's not.' She wanted to say, they were a trio, three friends; but Hayate left them a step earlier.

Instead, a muffled "I know." was her reply. She let him stroke her back, which was surprisingly calming. He inhaled sharply, taking in a hint her honey-scented hair, "Don't cry, it's hard for me to see you like this." Feeling him place his chin upon her head, her voice cracked, "Genma…"

"Hayate wouldn't want to see you like this, he'd be devastated." Genma patted her shoulder. She choked back her tears, "But, but…I'm devastated!"

"Hush." He closed his eyes, "Let us pray for Hayate."

"H'm." She nodded, her arms wrapping around his waist. He smelled good, like freshly-shaved peppermint. It was comforting---the warmth of his chest. The two of them kept silence for around three minutes.

"You better?" He asked, softly and carefully. She nodded again, her hands letting go of him, even though she didn't really want to.

He brushed away her tears with his thumbs, cupping her face. "You're much prettier when you smile." She giggled at his words, he had told her that when they had kissed.

"Come, you want to go see him?" Genma asked, ruffling her hair and receiving a small punch from her, "Okay."

* * *

They bought some flowers,

"Hi, Hayate." Natsumi bent down, her fingertips tracing the carving of his name. "Genma and I got you flowers." She placed the small bouquet if yellow roses against the stone grave, "Yellow roses mean friendship…" Her voice trailed off, but she quickly recollected herself, "And I want you to know that I'm here, that Genma's here. It's summertime." She laughed sadly, "You broke our promise, but that's okay."She gulped down her sobs, "We miss you, terribly. And we hope you're doing well…up in heaven." Genma squeezed her arm lightly, his eyes were watering up as well. "We love you." She mouthed, placing her hand on his grave, "We love you."

Natsumi sighed and stood up, giving Genma a hug. He kissed her cheek, "He knows. He knows we do."

Genma greeted her goodnight (and sleep tight) as she returned to her hotel room. It was no longer the one in the dark alley with the perverted manager. He had found a better and safer one for her before summer had even started and she truly appreciated his thoughtfulness.

The next morning, around six o'clock, Genma was strolling down the streets of Konoha, since he was on patrol today. He saw a familiar figure hurry out of a building---coincidentally the hotel Natsumi was staying at.

"Natsumi," Genma called after the woman. Her footsteps quickened, as she heard him hurrying up behind her. "Where are you going?"

She continued to pretend she didn't hear, until he yanked her by the wrist, forcing her to turn around to face him. "Natsu-chan."

"Please let me go." She pleaded, "I can't deal with you right now."

"Deal with me?" He nearly yelled at her, "Woman, what is wrong with you?"

Tears streamed down her eyes, "Stop calling me that."

"Why are you acting so hysterical, I thought you were alright!" He scowled, "Is it that time of the month or something?"

She slapped him right across the face. His words have always angered her, but this was the first time she 'assaulted' him with no humor whatsoever. "Don't you understand?" She literally screeched at him, "I'm getting the hell out of here and never coming back!"

"Why?" He asked, remaining his cool, but he was startled by her words.

"Because, there's nothing here for me to stay for." Her throat was dry.

"You mean no one." He corrected her harshly.

Her eyes widened at his statement, "No. It's just, I can't be here. Do you know what I mean? I can't stand staying in Konaha, where we shared happy memories with Hayate…it's heartbreaking."

"And whose heart is broken?" He scoffed bitterly, spitting his senbon into the ground, turning his back on her.

"Genma!" She hissed, it was her turn to yank him around, "Look, you're wonderful and I…" She took a deep breath, "I love you. But me being here…with Hayate gone…I don't know."

"One day, you will get through this and move on." His voice softened, after hearing her confession. Wiping her wet cheeks with the back of her palms, Natsumi attempted to give Genma a smile. It was pathetic.

"I know, I will." She sniffled, "But until then…" standing on her tippy-toes, she gave him a peck on the lips, "Farewell, Genma."

It was at that moment Genma knew nothing would change his friend's mind, "Woman, you take good care of yourself." He kissed her on the forehead. With complicated emotions without words written in their eyes, the two of them smiled at each other, and parted ways.

* * *

Two summers had passed and there was no sign of Natsumi's return. Genma lay on their usual spot on the grassy hill, the tip of a senbon between his teeth. A breeze blew into his face, it was warm and comforting. The pale moonlight shone upon the grass and fireflies danced around him. "Summer…" Genma murmured, picking up the photo beside him. It was a picture of the three of them: Hayate, Natsumi and him. He was standing on the left, with a senbon in his mouth and a smirk on his face; Hayate on the right, a rather happy smile he rarely wore with his arms crossed and Natsumi in the middle, arms thrown casually around the two with a toothy grin on her face. _Those were the good old times._

"H'm." His lips curved up in a sad smile, then, gazing up to the sky he noticed three stars glittering brightly in a row. The summers the three of them shared together…he truly cherished, and he shall never forget.

* * *

**A/N: Well…this has come to an end. I hope I didn't ruin Genma or Hayate's character for any of you. This is the first story I have completed in my life(so far), so I'm quite proud. I hope you all liked it!**


	5. Sequel: Meant to Be

Author's Note:

This is the main thing I updated. This is the 'epilogue' of somesort, I guess!

* * *

There was a knock on the door in the middle of the night. Cussing, Genma got out of bed and rubbed his eyes. He swung open the door, ready to yell at the person who dared disturb his sleep.

"Hi, Genma." It was Natsumi.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, extremely surprised. Stepping forward, he wanted to pull her into his arms and lock lips. But instead, she took a step back, smiling politely. It was like a thousand miles between them, when there was only three feet between the two physically.

"I'm just back for a little while to run some errands." She answered, pulling out a neatly wrapped present and handed it to him, "Got a little something for you."

"Gee, thanks." He took it from her hands, his fingertips brushed against hers, sending electricity shocks down to each other's spines. She gasped silently, taking another step back, her eyes looking away from him, stammering, "I…I gotta go."

"Natsu-chan." His voice exposed his desperation.

"Bye, Genma." She hurried off into the dark. He didn't chase after her. He knew better.

*

Genma was on night patrol that particular night, when he heard a man and woman having an argument. And the woman's voice sounded just like his best friend's.

"Let go of me." He heard Natsumi hiss and a series of fabric pulling.

"Natsumi!" The man growled angrily, "We are leaving!"

"I want to stay for a few more days," She snapped, "Is that too hard to do?"

"You said you were just here to pick up some things."

"I was!" She wailed, "But I have friends here, don't I even have the right to hang out with them? Even for just a little while?"

"You damned little---"

"You shouldn't be harassing a lady. Even at such late time." Genma appeared in front of the two arguing man and woman. The man immediately let go of Natsumi.

"Oh, hi! Genma-kun." She smiled awkwardly. He did, however, noticed she was relieved by his appearance. The man coughed intentionally.

She eyed him and said, "Er…Kohaku, this is Genma, my friend I told you about. And Genma, this is Kohaku-san. My…um, fiancé."

"Fiancé?" Genma raised an eyebrow, eyeing the man up and down.

"Yeah." She giggled nervously, tugging on Kohaku's shirt, "Come on, we should go now."

"I don't think so." Genma grabbed for her wrist, glancing at her fiancé, "Natsumi and I haven't seen each other for years, you mind if I borrow her for the night?"

Kohaku shot him an unfriendly glare and snorted, "Whatever."

"Kohaku-kun." Natsumi scolded, "I'll be back at the hotel tomorrow morning, okay?"

"Go ahead." Her fiancé shrugged bitterly.

She gave him a quick, light kiss on the cheek before reaching for Genma's hand, "Let's go!"

"H'm."

Until they were out of Kohaku's sight, Natsumi let go of his hand. "Soo…" She began, looking away from him, "Thanks for helping me out there. I might have gotten another beating if you didn't show up."

"Why are you with him then?" Genma asked, annoyed how cold she was acting once again. Did she just use him back there?

She pouted, kicking at the pebbles on the ground, "It's complicated."

"Hayate should have persuaded you to go to ninja school. You wouldn't be abused like that." Genma laughed to himself, "I never imagined the feisty Natsumi would be degraded like that."

Her face shot up, alarmed at his words, "So thank you for saving me. What else do you want me to do?"

He ignored her, continuing on with his own little talk, "I haven't visited Hayate for a while." She thought he had more to say, but he paused. He stopped.

"What, is that an invitation?" She arched an eyebrow, "We can go see him someday this week. If Kohaku lets me."

"Why do you let him boss you around like that?" He demanded, furious at her all of a sudden.

"What else am I supposed to do?" She shrugged, "If I talk back, he'll punch me. If I fight back, god knows what will happen to me."

She had a point.

"You're staying over at my place tonight." He said, grabbing her arm. Her skin tingled at his touch. Oh how much she missed him!

"Okay!" She said, a little too excitedly. Sleeping over at Genma's…it was years ago!

He guided her to the bedroom and watched her lie down on the bed. She climbed into the blankets. The moment she closed her eyes, he turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" She asked, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"To the living room." He answered.

"No," She patted the other side of the bed, "Stay here."

"You have a fiancé, woman. That's inappropriate." He was biting his tongue in the dark.

"Genma." She buried her head into the pillow, "You know that I'm scared of the dark."

"Then I'll turn on the lights for you."

"I can't sleep with the lights on!" She was practically whining.

He let out a helpless sigh, "Heck, you're annoying, woman." He lay down next to her.

Immediately, she snaked her arms around his waist, murmuring into his chest, "Thank you, Genma."

His body stiffened under her touch. But he let her hold him. He looked at her intently as her face glowed red. She was still so cute.

At first she thought he was going to kiss her. His hot breath was on her face and she could smell peppermint; his signature smell. Her toes curled up under the bed sheets in excitement as she lowered her eyelashes. Her lips slightly pouted, waiting for his intimate embrace.

He turned away. However, his grip on her waist tightened slightly. She inhaled disappointedly, resting her cheek upon his neck. The two of them fell asleep like that, with nothing else happening.

"You should go now." He woke her up early in the morning.

"But---" She pouted, wanting to stay for another while. With him.

"Your fiancé wouldn't be pleased if you stayed any longer." He reminded her.

"But…" She gave him puppy dog eyes, hoping that he wouldn't resist.

"Woman, you should go." He gave her a last warning.

"But we'll be seeing each other?" She asked, with a hint of hope in her voice.

He sighed, "Sure."

"Okay!" She threw her arms around him enthusiastically, "I'll see you soon!" Then she dashed out of his house.

* * *

In the afternoon, Natsumi had brought a basket of her homemade buns and a bottle of sake and some flowers, ready to go on a picnic trip to the hill with him and also to visit Hayate. "Genma!" She knocked on the door, excitedly.

He didn't answer, so she turned open the knob---after all these years, he still hadn't locked it.

She tip-toed into his house, figuring he might be asleep. "Wake up, sleepyhead!" She swung his bedroom door open. The sight in front of her made her drop the wooden basket in her hand onto the floor.

He was half-naked, under the sheets, smoking; when a naked, sultry-looking woman was dressing up next to the bed. The woman scowled as she clipped on her bra, pushing past Natsumi and leaving the room.

Natsumi opened her mouth but nothing came out. Her throat was dry and she felt sick. She trembled as she found her voice, "I-I-I---I'm so sorry…I should have waited outside." She felt tears swamping her eyes, "I didn't mean to burst in like that."

Genma tilted his chin up, no emotion readable on his face, "What do you want then?"  
She swallowed hard, "I was wondering if you wanted to go on a walk to see Haya---" Her voice trailed off, "But I guess not." Turning on her heels, she hurried out his room and his house as fat droplets of tears trickled down her cheeks.

She ran and ran, until her every muscle in her legs burnt in pain.

Somehow she ended up at Hayate's grave. She collapsed to the ground, panting for air. "Hayate…" She sobbed, placing her hand on the cold, stone monument, "Hayate. Why aren't you here when I need you the most?"She kneeled on the grassy ground and bawled like a baby. Her raspy cries were the only sound in the quiet valley.

Moments later, she sat up and wiped away her tears with the back of her palm. She sat down next to his grave, "I'm going to bring flowers for you tomorrow, sorry."

The breeze blew against her face, the calm, soothing air seemed like a silent answer, 'It's alright' of Hayate.

Natusmi sniffled, "Anyways…we haven't talked in such a long time. I'm so sorry. I've been avoiding to come to Konoha for these years. Things…aren't so good, Hayate-kun."She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, "My mom. She arranged this stupid marriage for me with our freaking neighbors' son. Don't laugh. And he's…abusive; verbally and physically."

Pulling up her sleeve, she exposed her bruises to no one in particular, "It's my heart that hurts. I don't love him, I loathe him, actually. I had to lie to let him come back to Konoha. He's forcing me to leave everyday, but you know me, I'll stay however long I want to." She lay down onto the ground, sighing. Tears rolled down her eyes once again, "I came back for you. And yeah, Genma too. He...he's doing fine."

Natsumi didn't notice Genma walking up behind her and continued, "I thought he cared. I thought he still loved me." She bit her lip, choking back a sob, "The way he looked at me that night…I really thought that. I guess I was wrong. I ran into him today sleeping with--another woman." She shut her eyes close, wanting to wash away the scene in her mind, "I know it's not my business, I shouldn't care what he does…but I do. And to be honest, just between me and you, Hayate, it made me sick to the stomach to imagine him simply kissing another woman. But the main reason I'm here is because I don't know what to do. I love him, but he seems to hate me. Hayate…why can't you be here with me? To help me out when your best friend has problems…"

"You really have a problem, talking to yourself." Genma spoke. Natsumi sat up in shock, glaring at him, ignoring the tearstains on her face, "How long have you been standing there?" She demanded.

He shrugged, lying, "Long enough to hear you say that you think I hate you."

"It's true." She looked away from him, picking at the grass again.

"I don't hate you, Natsumi." He said.

"Whatever." She muttered. Her heart was aching. She couldn't stand looking at him, all she could imagine was his naked body tangled with another woman's.

"Were you jealous?" He asked, sitting down next to her.

She scooted away from him, "Jealous of what?"

"The woman I slept with?" He said, lowly.

"No!" She practically screamed, "Why would I be? It's not like I care!"

"You're acting like you care." Genma teased.

"I don't, I don't!" She retorted, "Whoever you want to shag, that's your business."

He shrugged, "True, I figured, since you have your fiancé. So why not get laid?"

So, so he had his first time a long time ago…lovemaking was just 'getting laid' to him?

Her hands curled up into tight fists as she forced a bitter smile, "I'm not 'shagging; him."

"Why not?"

"Because." She bit on her tongue. She didn't want to say it.

"H'm?" He tapped his foot, waiting for her answer.

"I'm not allowed to until he and I finally get married." She replied angrily.

"Liar." He accused, his voice almost inaudible.

"Because I don't love him, okay?" Natsumi blurted out loud.

"What are you even doing here in Konoha, Natsumi?" Genma asked, "To show off to me that you're engaged?"

"What?!" She yelled angrily, "No! Why would I want to show off a man I'm forced to marry who I despise that beats me and verbally abuses me to you?"

His face softened, placing a senbon between his lips, "Do you want me to kick the jerk's ass for you?"

"What's wrong with you?" She buried her face into her palms, "Why are you treating me like this?"

"Like what? A friend?" He mumbled, looking up at the bright blue sky.

"No, like a schizophrenic!" She wailed, "Why are you acting so heartless to me and then nice now?"

"Because," It was his turn to lose his words, "because you piss me off sometimes."

"You piss me off more!" She jabbed him in the chest with her index finger, "How could you sleep with that woman!"

"Why not? There's nothing wrong with her."

"Well, the one from that tea shop who was drooling all over you was better." She folded her arms across her chest. Her heart was pounding fast with anger.

"Woman," He warned.

She looked at him, biting her lower lip, "Sorry, Genma. I couldn't resist saying that. I just don't like my guy friends moving on without me."

"We were never together." He answered in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

Her jaw dropped open in disbelief. How…how could he say that?

_What about their kiss? Their footsies? Their tiffs? That night…wasn't it all obvious?_

Her eyes began watering up again, feeling absolutely defeated.

"Woman…" He groaned. He hated when she cried.

"Don't call me that!" She slapped him on the arm, "Do you call all the women you sleep with that, just in case you'd get them mixed up?"

"No." He clicked his tongue, "I don't sleep with---"

"I love you, Genma." She sniffled, "Why can't you understand?"

"For god's sake, Natsu-chan." He ran his fingers through his hair, "I didn't sleep with that woman, I just paid her to be there and act as if I had slept with her."

"Oh really? And why the hell would you do that?" She huffed.

"To check if you would freak out." He mumbled. She glared at him in disbelief.

"Also to make sure that you cared about me." Genma added, slowly.

"Well, obviously I shouldn't have cared." Natsumi picked at the grass angrily.

"No. I'm glad you got jealous." He smirked, she looked up at him, opening her mouth but no words came out. Na da.

Genma continued, "Firstly, you are darn adorable when you're jealous and secondly, I want to be sure that you would mind that I 'moved-on'. Because I care about you."

"You don't care about me!" She keenly retorted, "You don't."

"Of course I do, you little idiot." He chuckled softly, "I wanted to see if you loved me, just as much as I love you."

"What?" Natsumi's jaw dropped open, utterly surprised and confused. She couldn't believe him…she couldn't believe him. "Liar!"

"I love you." Genma repeated, a smirk playing between his lips. His dark orbs glazed into her eyes intently. Like electricity. Like that night they first kissed.

He was sincerely meaning he loved her! He meant it, he really did!

Natsumi felt her face grow hot. "But…but…" She stammered, thinking of something to chuck out at him, "You saw that woman naked!"

"I just saw her bare back." He closed his eyes, waiting for another argument, no---tiff to come up between the two of them.

"Kohaku hasn't even seen me in a tank top." She mumbled, "Nobody has seen me without---"

"Hmm? Don't forget I saw you only in your towel." Genma teased.

"Genma!" She squealed, playfully punching him in the arm.

"Ow." He laughed, ruffling her hair.

"It's good to back." She smiled, ever so gently, placing her hand over his.

"H'm." He answered, stroking his thumb over hers. She nuzzled against his shoulder.

The two of them cuddled on the grassy field for awhile then sat up, talking to Hayate's monument.

"Bye, Hayate." She eyed her best friend's tombstone once again, "We'll come by soon again."

Standing up, she patted the grass off her dress. She reached out a hand and pulled Genma up, "Walk me back?"

He shrugged, "Of course."

They walked along the river, hands held together, swinging in a merry pace. Both of them had a grin on their face, neither of them wanted this moment to end.

The hotel Natsumi and Kohaku was staying at was close in sight.

"Here's you." He said, letting go of her hand.

"Come in for a while." She suggested, holding the door open for him. He shot her an uncertain look, "But your fiancé--"

"Ugh. Just come in, Genma." She tugged at his wrist. She giggled as he stumbled into the hotel's lobby. "Natsumi---" He clucked his tongue at her giddy state.

"Come to my room." She pulled him behind her as she ran up the spiral of stairs.

As soon as they entered the room, she slammed the door shut, causing the window to shake. She panted and blinked at him mischievously. He looked back at her; none of them spoke a word. Just silence.

Natsumi's toes curled up in her shoes, slightly nervous; hoping he would break the ice. And he did."Friends?" He asked, softly. He pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"What if…"She stared at her feet, "I don't want to be just friends?" Her cheeks were bright red. He leaned in so their faces were merely an inch away from each other, "That's exactly what I had in mind."

Her lips curved up, feeling all giddy inside. "Really?"

"Woman…" He sighed, "Are you always so ignorant?"

"No." She grinned, throwing her arms around his neck, pressing her lips over his, murmuring between their kisses, "Not at all."

"What about your fiancé?" He asked.

"What about him? Let him see." She waved her hand in the air, "You are the one that I want."

"Touché, woman. Touché ." He smirked.

The wind blew open the squeaking window, the two of them turned around to glance, smiles on both their faces. "We got Hayate's approval." She giggled.

He gave her squeeze on the arm, "And his blessing too."

"I love you." Natsumi beamed, wrapping both arms around his waist as Genma pulled her in for another deep, passionate kiss.

They knew Hayate was watching over them somewhere in heaven; and their romance had just begun.

-- The End

* * *

**A/N:**

**Ta-da, there's the real ending I've been playing around with. Now I finally updated it!**

**I hope you all liked it.**

**Reviews would be very much appreciated!**


End file.
